Evolved DragonLord
Evolved DragonLord Armor Lokacje: Sunbreeze Grove -> Elysia, Armor Closet Cena: 20,000 Złota Level/Quest/Wymagania: Level 8; odblokowana Zmienno-kolorowa zbroja DragonLord'a; DA Cena sprzedaży: N/A Level: Salowany Rzadkość: N/A Kategoria: Zbroja Broń: DragonBlade Defensywy: Melee: 5, Pierce: 5, Magic: 5, Parry: 0, Dodge: 0, Block: 0 Ofensywy: Crit: 5, Bonus: 0, Boost: 0% Odporności: None Brak ' Zdolności ---- Dragon Soul/Smocza dusza Super Combo Attack with +20 Crit Level/Quest/wymagania: Level 20, ukończenie Mad Skillz 13 razy; mniej niż 30% zdrowia, by aktywować Efekt: Atakujesz 7 razy po 25% obrażeń z dodatkiem +20 crit Koszt MP: 15 Czas czekania: 5 Element: Broni Typ ataku: Broni [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/kTVe2.png Appearance (charging up)] [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/zWcrE.png Appearance during a hit] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121027081544/dragonfablepolska/pl/images/5/57/I9yxd.png 'DragonEye/Smocze Oko' +100 to Hit +100 to Crit +50 dmg Level/Quest/Wymagania: Level 19, Mad Skillz 12 razy by odblokować Efekt: Podbiegasz do przeciwnika i atakujesz 1 ciosem po 150% obrażeń z Bonusem +100 do ciosu i Crit'em Koszt MP: 40 Czas czekania: 9 Element: Broni Typ ataku: Broni [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/KIPBp.png Appearance] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonfablepolska/pl/images/b/b7/0JUIv.png Water Dragon Spirit/Duch Smoka Wody Regens 25% Mana Level/Quest/Wymagania: Level 14, Mad Skillz 11 razy do odblokowania Efekt: Wywołujesz niebieską aurę wokół siebie i przywracasz 25% twojej Many Koszt MP: 0 Czas czekania: 9 Element: N/A Typ ataku: N/A [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/wpAFV.png Appearance] http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonfablepolska/pl/images/a/a7/Regen-1.png Shield Bash/Uderzenie tarczą Stuns for 3 rounds Level/Quest/Wymagania: Level 14, Mad Skillz 7 razy do odblokowania Efekt: Biegniesz w stronę przeciwnika i uderzasz tarczą zadając 1 cios po 100% i ogłuszasz przeciwnika na 3 tury Koszt MP: 20 Czas cz.: 9 Element: Broni Typ ataku: Broni [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/L9xcg.png Appearance] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonfablepolska/pl/images/d/d8/Bash.png Wind Dragon Spirit/Duch Smoka Wiatru 30% heal over 3 turns Level/Quest/Wymagania: Level 12, Mad Skillz 5 razy, by odblokować Efekt: Wywołujesz czerwoną aurę wokół siebie, uleczając 30% twojego zdrowia przez 3 tury Koszt MP: 35 Czas cz.: 9 Element: N/A Typ ataku: N/A [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/YmxqV.png Appearance] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonfablepolska/pl/images/6/60/Heal-1.png Earth Dragon Spirit/Duch Smoka Ziemi +50 Resists to All Elements: 3 turns Level/Quest/Wymagania: Level 11, Mad Skillz 4 razy do odblokowania Efekt: Przywołujesz trochę światła i dodajesz status +50 odporności na Wszystko/All na 3 tury Koszt MP: 30 Czas cz.: 5 Element: N/A Typ ataku: N/A [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/smfsM.png Appearance] http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonfablepolska/pl/images/9/9c/Align-1.png Darkness Dragon Spirit/Duch Smoka Ciemności +80 Melee and Range Def: 2-4 turns Level/Quest/Wymagania: Level 8, ukończenie Mad Skillz 1 raz by odblokować Efekt: Przywołujesz smoka ciemności, który daję ci Defensywę +140 na 2-4 tury Koszt MP: 15 Czas cz.: 6 Element: N/A Typ ataku: N/A [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/5fBZe.png Appearance] [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/91RUO.png Appearance 2] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonfablepolska/pl/images/0/0c/Scale-2.png Attack/Atak Level/Quest/Wymagania: Brak Efekt: Biegniesz w stronę przeciwnika i zadajesz cios 100% obrażeń Mana Cost: 0 Czas cz.: 0 Element: Broni Typ ataku: Broni [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/SAHq0.png Appearance] [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/ypsfr.png Appearance 2] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonfablepolska/pl/images/d/dd/0Attack.png Dragon Bite/Smocze Ugryzienie 50% of doing double damage Level/Quest/Wymagania: Level 9, Mad Skillz 2 razy do odblokowania Efekt: Biegniesz w stronę przeciwnika i zadajesz 1 cios 100% obrażeń, jest szansa na drugi cios z wyskoku Koszt MP: 0 Czas cz.: 0 Element: Broni Typ ataku: Broni [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/SAHq0.png Appearance] [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/ypsfr.png Appearance 2] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonfablepolska/pl/images/7/71/Bite-2.png Rush 3 hit combo Level/Quest/Items required: Level 10, completion of Mad Skillz 3 razy, by odblokować, poprzedni atak (Dragon Bite) musi ci się udać Efekt: Atakujesz przeciwnika 3-ma ciosami po 66% obrażeń Koszt MP: 0 Czas cz.: 0 Element: Broni Typ ataku: Broni [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/cKgdT.png Appearance] [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/WLKv3.png Appearance 2] [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/83ThR.png Appearance 3] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonfablepolska/pl/images/4/42/Rush.png Energy Dragon Spirit/Duch Smoka Energii Shocking Multi-strike! Level/Quest/Wymagania: Level 13, ukończenie Mad Skillz 6 razy Efekt: Strzelasz ze swojej broni błyskawicami w górę zadając po jednym ciosie wszystkim przeciwnikom po 100% obrażeń Energii Koszt MP: 34 Czas cz.: 2 Element: Energia Typ ataku: Broni [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/AOvZn.png.png Appearance during casting] [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/pemFH.png Appearance during damage] http://images.wikia.com/dragonfablepolska/pl/images/6/60/Multi.png Light Dragon Spirit/Duch Smoka Światła Shining pillar of light. Level/Quest/Wymgania: Level 15, Mad Skillz 8 razy Efekt: Używasz 'słupa' światła na przeciwniku, co robi mu DoT na 6 tur Koszt MP: 30 Czas cz.: 5 Element: Światło Typ ataku: Broni [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/fqHpL.png Appearance] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonfablepolska/pl/images/1/10/DOT.png Frost Dragon Spirit/Duch Smoka Lodu Shatter the Ice below enemy Level/Quest/Wymagania: Level 16, Mad Skillz 9 razy Effect: Odpalasz smoka lodu w przeciwnika zadając 100% Lodowych obrażeń i skalowanego DoT'a na 6 tur Koszt MP: 30 Czas cz.: 5 Element: Lód Typ ataku: Broni [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/Ej5Ok.png Appearance] http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonfablepolska/pl/images/7/77/Ice.png Fire Dragon Spirit/Duch Smoka Ognia OMGBBQ Level/Quest/Wymagania: Level 17, ukończenie Mad Skillz 10 razy Efekt: Odpalasz smoka ognia i zadajesz 100% obrażeń, robi DoT'a na 6 tur Koszt MP: 30 Czas cz.: 5 Element: Ogień Typ ataku: Broni [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/ILw2m.png Appearance] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonfablepolska/pl/images/d/d0/Fire-1.png Dragon Heart/Smocze Serce Dragon Heart Level/Quest/Wymagania: Level 21, ukończenie Mad Skillz 14 razy; Przeciwnik musi mieć aktywnego DoT'a Effect: Wykonujesz efektowny skok, wyrastają ci smocze skrzydła i latasz jak szalony, zadając 4 ciosy po 100% obrażeń Koszt MP: 30 Czas cz.: 4 Element: Broni Typ ataku: Broni [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/JssA8.png Appearance (in midair)] [http://forums2.battleon.com/f/interceptor.asp?dest=http://i.imgur.com/2zmRl.png Appearance during a hit] http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonfablepolska/pl/images/d/d9/Heart.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonfablepolska/pl/images/6/6d/Evolv._DragonL.jpeg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonfablepolska/pl/images/c/c5/Ev.DragonL.jpeg Kategoria:Klasy Kategoria:Klasy DA Kategoria:Smocze klasy